Safe
by frayed1989
Summary: In which Dean and Castiel go on a hunt and Sam throws a hissy fit.


**Title: **Safe**  
Prompt: **planned, due, fresh, & sidekick.  
**Series:** Supernatural**  
Author: **Alex Graves/frayed1989  
**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.**  
Rating:** PG**  
Warnings: **None.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to its creators and the network that runs it. No copywrite infringement intended.**  
A/N: **Written for the deancastiel Quick Fire Challenge. 812 words.

**Summary:** Dean and Castiel go on a hunt which upsets Sam.

"Dude, this wasn't how I planned it either." Dean continued shoving clothes into the old duffle bag, wincing slightly at the sound of a sharp intake of breath.

"Really? Because it sure as hell seems like it! Why is it that whenever I come up with an idea you have to fight me on it, but whenever Castiel comes up with one, you're all over it?" Dean broke out into a laugh as he turned around and stared at his younger brother.

"Is that what this is about? Cas?" Dean asked, as Sam stood silent, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked about the room before finally fixing Dean with a pointed stare. "Oh Sammy. Don't worry! You're still my favorite sidekick." Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Dean. I'm serious. I don't like this idea. We need to stick together on this one like we always do." This time it was Dean's turn to sigh as he turned his back on Sam, reaching for the duffle and zipping it up.

"Look Sammy, just let me and Cas take care of it, okay? After we're done, you and me will be back on the road onto the next hunt." Dean turned back around and looked at Sam who wouldn't meet his eyes. "Right. I'll be back hopefully by tonight, definitely tomorrow. Just-" Dean paused as Sam finally looked at him, his bottom lip jutting out in a small pout. "Just stay here." Dean grabbed his duffle bag and walked out of the motel.

*

"I really hope this idea works Cas because I'm going to be in deep shit when I get back to Sam," Dean groused as he loaded the small shotgun in his hand with rock salt. The angel standing next to him didn't answer. Dean didn't know why Castiel had forbade Sam from coming on this hunt but he knew well enough to trust the angel on his word. "So, you gonna tell me why Sam couldn't be here?"

"No Dean. I am not allowed to say." Dean rolled his eyes and glared at the angel as he cocked the gun. "I know how you are feeling. I wish-" he paused, licking his dry lips. "I wish I could tell you why."

"Right. Well this thing ain't gonna kill it's self so." When Dean stepped into the room and looked at the spirit standing there, he knew exactly why Sam couldn't come.

*

Sam stared at Dean as he took another giant bite into his burger, grimacing at the glob of grease that ran down his chin. Dean smiled as he chewed his food while Sam pushed his plate away from his, his appetite gone. "What? The salad not fresh enough for you?" Dean asked after swallowing but Sam only shook his head.

"You ever gonna tell me about that hunt?" Sam asked after a few moments of silence. Dean's chews slowed as looked at his burger. "I guess that would be a no. Seems like you won't tell me anything anymore."

"Like you can talk?" Dean asked as he finally raised his eyes to meet his brother's but instead of firing back Sam just sat silently. "Sam, I'm just trying to keep you safe, okay?"

"You don't need to keep me safe Dean! I'm a big boy now! I can take care of myself!" Sam retorted immediately and Dean only nodded.

"I know you can Sammy," he said softly to Sam's surprise. "It's pretty obvious you can take care of yourself. You really don't even need me anymore."

"Dean-"

"It's cool. I mean I can't expect you to stay ten forever, can I?" Dean stated with a small chuckle. "But believe it or not, there are still some things I can protect you from and that's what I'm gonna do, even if you hate it. I'm gonna keep you safe."

*

Dean shot up in bed, sweat covering his skin. Yet again another nightmare of hell. He looked over to the next bed to see that Sam was gone yet again. He wondered how he was going to keep his brother from falling when he felt a shift in the air.

"Dean."

"What's up Cas? Hear to warn to me to keep my brother under control? If you haven't noticed, he doesn't exactly listen to me anymore."

"Dean." Dean sighed and looked up at the angel to find him sitting next to was frowning, his blue eyes dark as he looked at Dean with his brows furrowed. "I think it's due time I told you," Castiel whispered reaching his hand up to touch Dean's face. Dean sighed as he felt the angel's fingers gently slide over his cheek.

"Told me what?" Dean asked, leaning slightly into the touch. An answer never came; just the feel of Castiel's fingers sweeping back and forth over his cheek.


End file.
